Mar de Recuerdos
by Antifashion19
Summary: Aunque Itachi hubiese querido renunciar a su fachada de villano… Era demasiado tarde, porque en esos momentos el niño de mirada dulce que una vez fue Sasuke Uchiha, se había convertido en un hombre con sed de venganza.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este Fanfic.

**Autora: **Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Drama/Tragedy.

Respuesta al **_Tercer Concurso_** del foro: **_"Concursos: La originalidad es posible"_**.

**Tema:** Mar.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Muerte de un personaje.  
>Posible spoiler, para los que no siguen el manga.<p>

**Aclaraciones de la historia: **

Blablablabla—Hablan.

-.-

**_Mar de Recuerdos_****.****_  
><em>**_"Incluso si soy solo un obstáculo para ti...Siempre estaré ahí para ti.  
>Incluso si tú me odias...Para eso son los hermanos mayores."<br>_-.-

-.-

La brisa salada acarició su rostro, deslizándose a través de los largos y sedosos cabellos color azabache que colgaban cerca de las mejillas enmarcando así su rostro y por la larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo. Con sus ojos profundos como hoyos negros, contempló la noche con el fulgor plateado de la luna que ilumina el gran mar frente a él.

Avanzó lentamente, hasta poder sentir que a sus pies la espuma que dejaban las olas al morir los cubrieran completamente, mientras que el agua regresaba al infinito mar azul, y que la arena antes áspera se volvía suave y se atrevía a juguetear entre los dedos de sus descalzados pies. Formó un esbozo de sonrisa, y extendió sus brazos para sentir la brisa marítima en cada poro de su piel.

Unas voces se escuchaban a la lejanía. Volteó levemente hasta encontrarse con varios rostros familiares que le miraban directamente, no supo qué hacer ni que decir. Solo se quedo callado ahí, parado a orillas del mar.

—Ya llegaste, Itachi. —El hombre se aproximó a él, y con cuidado colocó su mano derecha sobre uno de sus hombros, el no pareció inmutarse por el contacto. — ¿Esperaste mucho?  
>—No. — El nombrado solo sonrió tristemente, aunque lo había hecho, prefirió quedarse callado. —Hace poco llegue.<p>

La mujer de cabellos azabaches se acercó a él, sonriéndole maternalmente; y aunque la culpa lo invadió por unos momentos, ya no había ninguna oportunidad de arrepentimientos. El ruido de las olas rompió todos sus pensamientos. La mujer suspiró.

—Qué bueno que ya estarás con nosotros… —Sonrió amablemente.

_Pero el siguió manteniéndose en silencio, tratando de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad dentro de él…_

-.-

-.-

Sin embargo, le era difícil hallar aquella paz en su interior, cuando aquel horrible pasado le seguía a cada paso. Y el verdadero motivo que le había empujado hasta esa situación, no evitaba que él reviviera noche tras noche lo que sintió mientras mataba a los miembros de su familia y como estos iban cayendo sin vida, al frío suelo lleno de sangre. Uno tras uno, siendo atravesados por la katana que sujetaba entre sus manos. Y a pesar del tiempo aun podía escuchar los gritos de dolor que llenaron su cabeza aquella noche de muerte. Después el silencio y la mirada de pánico de su hermano menor.

_No pudo matarlo_.

Porque a pesar de todo, él era la persona a la que más quería en este mundo. Recordó las lágrimas que bañaron las mejillas de Sasuke y la mirada de odio que le había dirigido tras esa noche. Hasta ese momento…Cuando la batalla entre los Uchiha llego.

Mientras su _"estúpido hermano menor"_ solo era más que un espectador de su inevitable muerte; cuyo destino había escogido desde mucho antes y que ahora, ya nadie podría evitar. Miró el cielo gris, sintiendo cuando las gotas cayeron en su rostro, disimulando así aquellas lágrimas de dolor.

Para Itachi había sido difícil mantener su fachada de villano, y aunque hubiese querido renunciar, y así gritarles a todos la verdad… _Era demasiado tarde, porque en esos momentos el niño de mirada dulce que una vez fue Sasuke Uchiha, se había convertido en un hombre con sed de venganza_.

Y a pesar de que su hermano no podría derrotarle, Itachi lo hizo posible. Aunque fuese un triunfo sin sentido, a él no le importaba, concederle la venganza a Sasuke era lo que ahora anhelaba. Sabiendo que aun así no podría regresar el tiempo atrás, ni corregir sus errores y mucho menos cambiar las cosas, pero haría todo lo posible por proteger a su hermano y no le importaba cual fuera el precio.

Recordó también como avanzó hacia su hermano, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Llegó frente a él, golpeó suavemente la frente de Sasuke, como había hecho tantas veces cuando eran niños y sonrió lentamente.

—Lo siento Sasuke... — Susurro antes de cerrar los ojos. Aun de pie, poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose ante la mirada confusa de su hermano menor. —No habrá próxima vez.

Se dejo caer al frío suelo, mientras recordaba la sonrisa dulce y las miradas llenas de admiración que Sasuke le había dirigido cuando era pequeño… Pero que ya no volvería a ver.

_Porque finalmente, su muerte había llegado… _

-.-

-.-

—Tal vez. —Se agachó un poco, para coger la pequeña vara de madera que se encontraba un poco enterrada en la arena.

Empezó a escribir lentamente, siendo observados por los otros miembros de su clan.

—Es por él, ¿No es así? —Preguntó su madre, inclinándose levemente para estar a su altura. —Por Sasuke.

Pero el siguió escribiendo, sin prestar atención, trazando cada letra con precisión. Recordando nuevamente la sonrisa que tenía su hermano menor. Las lágrimas brotaron inevitablemente y no sabía porque se sentía así. Era algo que no podía explicar…_Solo sentía un hueco en su estomago_.

—Tranquilo. —Mikoto le quitó la pequeña vara. —El estará bien.

Resistió el terrible impulso que tenía de gritar y reír-hasta que la garganta se le desgarrara-, intentando así mantener su fachada pacífica intacta. No tenía nada más, lo había conseguido…Todo había acabado, absolutamente todo y era algo que lo hacía perder la compostura. Sonrió como un trastornado, como nunca lo había hecho, mientras su vida se iba en ello.

Alzó la cabeza al cielo, respiró tranquila y profundamente, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Porque él había decidido morir por aquella aldea que apreciaba, y que ahora lo repudiaba. Porque él había encaminado a su hermano hacia el sendero del odio. Y que ahora había acabado muerto en las propias manos de su Sasuke; sintiendo así la libertad recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo. _Porque Siempre había querido protegerle, mantenerle a salvo_.

Teniendo que cumplir la misión que lo cambió todo, convirtiéndolo en un traidor, criminal… ¡Un asesino!  
>Porque fue él, el que tuvo que matar a todos sus seres queridos, aún sintiendo que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo y de que se estaba auto-sacrificando solo para así impedir que una nueva guerra estallase. Y aunque esa verdad no serviría para expiar sus pecados ante los ojos de los habitantes de Konoha. Ya no le importaba, porque ahora estaba muerto y ya no tendría que fingir algo que no era.<p>

_Nunca más_.

Vio la silueta de Sasuke hacerle de señas desde lejos. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la playa a reunirse con él, aceleró el paso. Lo vio ahí sentado sobre una roca, mirando el horizonte, con la misma apariencia que tenía cuando era un niño. Aquel pequeño Sasuke solo le sonrió, mientras jugaba con sus pies la blanca arena.

Le recordó las promesas que él le había hecho hace tiempo sobre ayudarle a lanzar shurikens, o en su entrenamiento. Escribió extraños garabatos en la arena a la vez que inflaba sus mofletes.

Itachi le ofreció su mano, sonriéndole.

—Todo estará mejor. —Soltó, mientras la imagen de su hermano se desmoronaba en partículas de arena. —Ahora puedo descansar en paz, en este inmenso mar.

Ya no habría más dolor, ni remordimientos. _Porque ahora Itachi Uchiha era libre…_

-.-

-  
>-.-<p>

_""Abrió sus ojos, completamente sorprendido, el mar había desaparecido y el solo se encontraba en un ataúd. Se dio cuenta que los otros miembros de Akatsuki también se encontraban ahí._

_—"Edo Tensei". —Murmuró. —No puede ser… Kabuto.""_

… O eso era lo que él creía…Hasta ahora.

-.-

-.-

**Notas finales:** Lamento la tardanza.

Poner aquí la historia del porque me tarde, solo sería una tonta justificación…Así que, mejor me disculpo. Y hare que esto no vuelva a pasar. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Se preguntaran que es esto?

Es para el concurso como lo marque allá arriba. Y no soy la única que participa, asi que los invito a leer los escritos de los otros concursantes…Y que pasen a nominar al que más les haya gustado. Muchas gracias de antemano. "**_La direccion del Foro esta en mi Profile, por si desean participar nominando, o cuando se habra el cuarto concurso puedan entrar en el"_**.

_Sin dolor, maldito infierno_ by **Laso**: www. fanfiction. net/s/7332064/1/

_Libre como el mar _by_ **Gushu**_: www. fanfiction. net/s/7336542/1/Libre_como_el_mar  
><em>Solo hasta la otra orilla <em>by_ **Gushu**_: www. fanfiction. net/s/7360391/1/Solo_hasta_la_otra_orilla

_"Sombrillitas de papel"_ by **Raquenel Black**: www. fanfiction. net/s/7345500/1/Sombrillitas_de_papel

_Rosa flotando en el mar_ by **Raven-Cuervo Blanco**: www. fanfiction. net/s/7361080/1/

_Azul_ by **Kusubana Yoru**: www. fanfiction. net/s/7362593/1/

_Crucero de amor_ by **aniyasha**: www. fanfiction. net/s/7362284/1/CRUCERO_DE_AMOR


End file.
